Suivre la route
by da svidaniya
Summary: Natt Shepard devient après un tour du destin la sœur de Harry Potter et elle va tout faire pour qu'il soit en sécurité et vive sa vie même si elle doit y laisser la sienne. Comment faire quand pour cela elle doit changer toute l'histoire et que tout le monde essaye de l'en empêcher ?


Natt Shepard était une sorcière sang-pur. Elle avait vécu toute sa vie dans son manoir avec ses parents. Ils n'étaient pas souvent présent pour elle, sa mère travaillait au ministère et son père tenait une boutique d'objets de protection magiques.

Natt avait passé son enfance avec sa nourrice, une cracmolle élevée elle dans le monde moldu. Son père venait des États-Unis et sa mère avait grandi en France. Sa vie était très diversifiée.

Elle n'avait pour ainsi dire aucuns préjugés.

Mais il y avait un problème dans cette petite vie bien rangée.

Environ deux décennies avant sa naissance, un héro était mort. Ce héro avait pour nom Harry Potter et tout le monde connaissait ses exploits, comment il avait défait à plusieurs reprises un Mage noir et participé à la reconstruction du monde magique en passant plusieurs lois et usant de sa réputation pour donner des droits à toutes les créatures magiques.

Quand il est mort, la société magique c'est écroulée sur elle même : la population n'avait jamais rien su faire toute seule. Les sorciers c'étaient retrouvés sans modèle et avaient dérapé. Ils s'étaient montrés aux moldus.

Loin de relancer la chasse aux sorcières et aux sorciers, les moldus avaient sorti un livre sur Harry Potter retraçant sa vie et le monde magique.

C'est à la lecture de ces livres que Natt avait grandi, dans l'idée de rentrer à Poudlard et de découvrir les salles de classes et les passages secrets de l'entité. Le même rêve que tous les autres enfants en somme.

Malheureusement, quand Natt été arrivée à l'école, ce n'était en rien comme elle l'avait imaginé : le château donnait l'impression de s'écrouler à tout moment, les professeurs ne donnaient pas cours mais lisaient mot pour mot les textes des livres.

Natt avait décidé de regarder dans l'histoire plus loin qu'à travers les livres de la scolarité de Harry Potter et chercher les éléments qui avaient menés à la situation présente.

Elle en était arrivée à la conclusion suivante : Harry Potter n'avait pas eu l'éducation qui lui était du et était arrivé à Poudlard manipulable et avait fait ce que l'on attendait de lui.

À partir de là, tout le monde en avait profité : Dumbledore pour sa prophétie, Rogue pour insulter son père, Malfoy pour le rabaisser, Les Weasley pour son argent et sa célébrité.

Natt avait continué sa scolarité en essayant de s'identifier à Potter, en apprenant des choses qui n'étaient pas au programme scolaire, en lisant une bonne partie des livres de la bibliothèque, même la section interdite, en sortant la nuit, se promenant dans la forêt interdite.

Elle noua le contact avec plusieurs Loup-Garous, Vampires ou Vélanes qui n'étaient pas compliqués à trouver en France où elle allait en vacances. Tout était parfait.

Il devait y avoir des problèmes évidement, les moldus eurent une Troisième Guerre Mondiale et la France ne fut plus un endroit sur. Natt ne pu plus voir ses amis d'autres espèces.

Sauf qu'un malheur ne vient jamais seul et un nouveau mage noir apparu. Cette fois il n'y avait plus de prophétie pour dire qu'il allait tomber ou d'autre enfant à jeter en pâture en espérant qu'il revienne vivant.

Les gens tombaient, il n'y avait plus d'espoir mais Natt vivait dans une bulle, tant qu'elle et ses parents seraient saufs, le pire ne serait pas à leur porte.

En effet, le fléau qu'était le mage noir n'arriva jamais jusqu'à eux : la guerre moldue le fit en premier. Ses parents moururent quand une bombe tomba sur leur manoir. Il fallait croire que même les meilleures protections magiques ne pouvaient rien contre les armes moldues.

Le monde de Natt s'écroula. Elle n'avait plus rien. Son manoir était en miette, sa famille était détruite, Poudlard n'était qu'une déception.

Elle retourna encore en cours, comme une automate, ne suivant que des sa routine et priant tous les jours la Magie de lui rendre sa famille ou quelque chose à quoi se rattacher et tous les jours il n'y avait aucune réponse.

Alors quand le Mage Noir arriva à Poudlard, qu'il franchit les pathétiques barrières entourant l'école et pénétra dans les couloirs, quand à un détours il croisa Natt qui déambulait comme un zombi après le couvre feu et qu'il leva sa baguette, un sort mortel sur les lèvres, celle-ci le regarda dans les yeux et écarta les bras pour cueillir la mort.

La dernière chose qui lui passa par la tête fut de se demander pourquoi elle était à Poufsouffle.

Puis elle mourut.

Natt rouvrit les yeux tout en se demandant pourquoi le monde lui faisait ça. Elle était censée être morte par Merlin. Pourquoi ne pas la laisser rejoindre ses parents ?

Elle interrompis ses pensées en entendant quelqu'un parler devant elle.

Ce qu'elle vit n'aurait pas pu plus l'étonner. C'était un enfant. Un bébé plus exactement, les cheveux noirs et de grands yeux émeraudes, qui gazouillait en tendant une main pottelée vers elle.

Une voix vint par la droite et de la lumière lui parvint : devant elle, il y avait une femme avec des longs cheveux roux et les même yeux verts que le bébé.

« Regarde Harry, fit-elle, Shepherd c'est réveillée. Dit bonjour à ta sœur. »

Le bébé ne fit que gazouiller dans sa direction comme réponse mais ce fut suffisant pour lui faire peur.

Dans quoi était-elle tombée ?


End file.
